Era of Peace
by Jote
Summary: Feaudal Japan was at war, now the Four Great lords meet and come to peace. The princess of the south falls in love with a major in the eastern military. R
1. Intro: The Southern Lands

Yume Moomba: Hiya! this is my better one of stories, sorry if this chapter is short. I'll go into more description of the characters in the next chapter. But now enjoy the intro! Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you flame me give me a reason why your flaming. I hate pointless flames. I'd like some constructive criticism. I should be able to update quickly, if I don't get to much homework.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha nor Final Fantasy. But, my characters are mine, ask me before you use them. Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Filthy dogs, straying onto our lands" growled a pretty were tiger. Her long ebony black hair waved in the wind.

"Filthy yes, but we may have to sign a treaty Temari" Taro said to his youngest daughter.

"Why?" asked the young were tiger, "no one will survive this war. I'm sure the other lords care less about their army, but the fact that all the armies are slowly shrinking to none in each skirmish have them on edge" he said from his throne.

"But our army is so much superior and larger than theirs! We can easily take them down in their condition" she protested to him.

"That's enough Temari" Taro warned her. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"What is she doing in the war room father?" asked her older brother from their fathers second wife. "She's in charge of the planning strategies" Taro told his son firmly. His neck length cerulean hair brushed against his neck giving a tickling feeling up his spine. Jun glowered at his little sister, and she glared right back at him.

She sat by their father on her own throne it was closer to their fathers than the other offspring of Lord Taro. She smirked at her brother and leaned back comfortably. A messenger appeared carrying a letter, "mi'lord a message from the lords" he said in a heavy voice.

"Temari" Taro said and she nodded getting up taking the letter and handed it to her father. "So they want a meeting for a treaty and it will be here. Pleasant" their father muttered. Jun soon took it:

"_Lord Taro of the Southern Lands, King of Were Tigers_

_Lord Taro your palace will be the place of the treaty for peace. Each Lord will bring a gift of a peace. Call down your armies, and we can stop all the bloodshed. Given through this we can create new alliances and form a better era for our children and their children. _

_Send your reply as soon as possible_

_Lord Inutaisho, Lord Koga, and Lord Naraku"_

"Are you really gonna let this happen father?" asked Temari. Taro though about it very carefully. "Yes, I agree the bloodshed has to stop" he said and stood up. Both teenagers looked at him shocked that he would say such thing. They looked at each other and their mouths dropped in awe.

Several days later a messenger went to each of Lords. Temari protested fiercely, but knew that it was hopeless. "Temari, a celebration will be held in honor of the war ending. You are to go as a princess not as the war strategist. Be ready by 0:00 hours it is a masquerade. It shall be held in one week" Taro told her and she nodded at her father.

The girl walked slowly to her chambers and slowly thought of the upcoming peace, "if this peace does last I'd be amazed" she mumbled under her breath. Temari yawned feeling tired all of a suddenly, "one week of worrying about what will happen next oh joy" she mumbled and laid down sleepily. The were tiger princess fell asleep and it was such a warm and nice one. Her dream ended when someone roughly shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Huh? What? I'm up" she said yawning and rolled onto her back.

"Did your father tell you that the other Lords will be arriving in two days?" asked her servant Tifa. "No" the princess mumbled now cat stretching, Tifa giggled at her best friend.

"Tifa your going as well" Temari said to the servant when she awoke a bit more, "oh but your majesty I can't go. I have all these chores to do, I don't have a dress for such grand occasion. I highly doubt that these rich nobles will be pleased that a servant like me would attend" Tifa said hyperventilating.

"No such worry Tifa-chan! I'll help you find a proper dress and your dismissed from your chores. Instead you'll be practicing on how to be a princess for a whole week. Taught by me, free of charge" Temari said cheerfully and now awake.

"Now come on let's go check my closet. You and me are about the same size, except I'm a bit bigger than you" Temari said and pulled Tifa to the closet.

"What about this one?" Tifa said and took out a crimson floor length dress, the sleeves flared out at the elbows. The upper part was a deep wine red color and it was low cut. It was modestly low cut though, rubies and garnets loitered the neck area.

"Very pretty, I think this emerald green one would look lovely on you" Temari said and held it up.

It was low cut, a bit more than the crimson one. It's sleeves flared out at the wrist. The dress too was floor length and flared out at the bottom. Emeralds and Malachite's lined the wrist, waist, bust, and the bottom of the dress. It was silk lined, white minx fur was around the neck area. "M'lady it's too extravagant" Tifa said in awe, "nonsense" Temari said cheerfully.

"Now go try it on, plus Lady Tifa you shall call me Lady or Princess Temari. Whichever you prefer" she said excitedly.


	2. The Eastern and the Western Lands

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha nor Final Fantasy VII. But, my characters are mine, ask me before you use them. Final Fantasy VII and the characters belong to Square-Enix, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: The southern princess wans't too happy about the upcoming peace, and it is found out her and her brother don't like each other very much. Tifa who is Temari's slave, now sister was with Temari picking out a a dress for the dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way!" Inuyasha bursted out at his father Inutaisho. The great Tai-Youkai just surveyed his youngest son with a cool look.

"You will be going to the south as well as your older brother" Inutaisho said in a smooth voice.

"Think of this as something for the better" he said casually, looked at his youngest son.

"But the were tigers they're like basically savages" he still protested.

"How do you know Inuyasha? For who knows they could be the most refined of all races" Sesshomaru shot at his younger brother.

"Shut up" Inuyasha said grumpily, "now go start packing. We leave in two days" Inutaisho said.

The two brothers left the throne room and headed to their rooms.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

Sesshomaru got to his room and surveyed it and got the eerie feeling as if he'd miss it.

"This Sesshomaru miss a room? How stupid" he muttered. Amber eyes looked at the king size bed, the head board and floorboard. Both cherry wood as well as the canopy arms. The canopy was also made of cherry wood. He walked over and sat on his soft mattress, the black comforter felt slightly cool to his hands. A large dog white dog was on it, this was gift from his mother. The woman who left him and his father for another man. She was a proud white inu youkai, so why would she run off with another man?

Sesshomaru dismissed the thought and he got up and opened his window. The marble floors were cold as usual, but he never felt it he always had his shoes on unless getting ready for bed or waking up. The walls were a comforting pale blue, a desk nearby made of sandalwood. Candles were around his room and he saw the door to the hot spring and the door to his closet when he turned around.

"Nothing new" he muttered and stepped onto the balcony the cool breeze played through his hair. The moonlight shined upon it as if blessing his hair with it's mysterious light. It was a full moon and a starry night as well. The forests nearby looked calm and serene, but deep inside it, the forests were rarely calm and serene. Fights always go on in the forests, but from his room you cannot hear them.

His tail was thrown over his shoulder like a faux boa. The servants that entered his chambers lit the candles and he left the balcony and closed the doors behind him.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

"I don't see why I have to go as well" Inuyasha mumbled his own amber eyes flashing angrily.

"C'mon it might not be that bad" his friend Miroku said casually. Miroku was a lecherous monk, that was Inuyasha's best friend sadly enough. He had pretty purple eyes that girls fell for, he was tall and built rather lean, with aquedet muscles. His hair was a dark brown color that was nearly black, it was usually seen worn in a rat tail. The young man of 19 wore black and purple robes. The young man had a gold staff with a few rings that were on the head of the gold staff and a Kazan that was curse throughout his family. A curse placed by some evil Hanoi.

"I have to go to the court of some stupid were tiger, I mean us get along impossible" Inuyasha snorted.

"You may see your girlfriend Kikyo and perhaps Kagome" Miroku said with a wink to Inuyasha. He was happy that the east was going, because of Lady Sango. He had a huge crush on her, but he was scared to show it. So in place of his fears of showing her his true feelings he hit on other pretty ladies. Miroku often asked them if they would bare his child, or he would grope them. Usually it was both of those things directed at the same girl more than once.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked his small doggy ears twitching.

"The east and north are going to the south as well" Miroku informed, Inuyasha just scowled.

"Oh joy" he muttered unhappily and he sagged down in his seat in the garden of the palace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eastern Kingdom

"You mean we're going to the south?" Kagome asked happily.

"Yes Kagome" Naraku said to his youngest daughter. She cheered happily along with her sisters.

"Get packing we'll be leaving in two days, you'll be staying a month in order to learn their ways" Naraku said and they left the throne room happily.

"I can't wait!" Kagome said cheerfully, "doesn't the lord of the south have a lot of children?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah mostly because he had more than one wife" Sango said tapping an index finger on her chin in thought.

"But down there it's allowed, I hear their traditions are so different from everyone else's including ours" Kagome said recalling something from her history lesson.

Sango stopped by her room and started packing, she looked around in a good mood. The walls were painted a pale pink color with Sakura paintings on the walls. The floor was marble and sandstone. It was smooth and cold, she enjoyed the feeling of it when it was hot in the east. Her canopy bed was made of the finest pine the east can offer. Her sheets were pink silk, and her comforters were a variety shade of pink. She had many pillows, which were silver, pink, and black. The fabric around her canopy bed was a see through creamy white.

When Kagome entered her room she felt a bit sad, yet she ignored the feeling and started packing. Her room was a cerulean blue, white, silver, and other shades of blue theme. Her bed too was a king size like Sang's, but it was made of rose wood. Her sheets were a calming powder blue shade and they were silk. Her comforters were thick and warm, yet she had thin ones for the hot weather. They were dark blue and cerulean blue. They matched her stormy cerulean blue eyes. Her pillows were nice and fluffy and were white and blue. They had silvery writing on them, her canopy was a see through sky blue.

Her floor was made of marble and sandstone like Sango's she never cared about what it felt like. A blue dragon with lightning around it adorned her northern wall. Seiryuu may be a mainland god, but she didn't care. Instead it increased her curiosity about the main land. On her other walls were lightning bolts and oceans.

When Kikyo entered her own room, she sighed softly.

"Being in the south for a whole month may be fun, but I will miss the east" the oldest panther demon mumbled. Her room had a theme of purple, white, silver, and had splashes of black. She looked at her bed wearily and then the whole room entirely.

Her bed frame was made of oak. Her canopy was a dark purple color, the sheets were a light purple color made of the finest silk from the main land. She had a thin blanket of white cotton for the summer months like now. She had a thick black comforter and her pillows were silver, purple, and black colored. The bed overall was a king just like her younger sisters. The floor was just strictly marble and quartz. Her curtains were a see through dark purple drapes. The window opened like a door to the balcony.

On the walls were murals of ancient poems. Each room had a door to the hot spring bathroom and a door to a closet.

The girls met up after they were finished packing.

"Dinner! Boy am I hungry!" Kagome said and she felt sorry for little Souta, he was their younger brother. He was in the north training under the scariest sensei ever. Each girl took their seat, all wearing a regal looking dress. All were the same except for colors, Kikyo's was a gentle green, Kagome's was a dreamy blue, and Sango's was a deep crimson color.

Each did a toast and started eating their favorite food. The curry was the best, but Kagome enjoyed the Udon and everyone knew that her liking for Udon was notorious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Arrivals and the dancing

Yume Moomba: Yay another chappie! This may be a short one I don't know. So don't flame me for it being short if turns out short.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha nor Final Fantasy VII. But, my characters are mine, ask me before you use them. Final Fantasy VII and the characters belong to Square-Enix, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Inuyasha didn't like the fact that he was gonna go to the southern kingdom, Sesshomaru was calm about it. The eastern princesses were pretty happy about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne's P.O.V

"Excellent Tifa-chan! this dress is so you" Rayne said cheerfully and she thought up something. "Come with me Tifa-chan" the girl said brightly, Tifa blushed a light red and followed after her friend and superior. Their father was alone and they entered his room "Father can Tifa pose as your other daughter? please? I want her to go and that's the only way she can go if she poses as your other daughter" Rayne asked her dad. He looked at Tifa and motioned her to come foreword.

"You do look like Rayne. I guess you could pose as her twin. But the only difference is the eyes" he murmured surveying Tifa. Tifa was shy under his firm gaze, "very well. But it may have to be permanent would you like that Tifa?" Taro asked her. She nodded shyly, Rayne smiled happily "then we go through the adoption ritual" he said and it was rather fast.

Once it was done Tifa was now part of the royal family. The girls giggled and Tifa was given an extravagant room herself, they sat in Tifa's room talking. "Your room is pretty Tifa" Rayne breathed, the theme was shades of green and black. It was a forest themed room, and Tifa had a rosewood king sized bed. The canopy was a jade green color, and her sheets were a very pale green. They were satin instead of silk. There was a thin cotton hunter blanket, and a heavy forest green comforter. The pillows were in variety shades of green and black, mostly green.

There were black curtains and the ceiling looked like a starry night sky. She smiled softly and brushed her hair out of her face as she talked to Tifa. The floor was granite and quartz and the room was rather big. "You'll be borrowing some of my clothes till we get you some clothes of your own Tifa-chan" Rayne said cheerfully. Tifa nodded and couldn't' believe what had happen so fast, "I can't believe we're basically like twins now. Except our birthdays are different" Tifa said softly.

2 Days Later

The Southern royal family were in the throne room ready to greet their guests. Taro was well pleased with himself, and pleased with his daughters and son. The royal family of the north came first, each greeted each other in their own way. "Ah your daughters are lovely and your son a strapping young man" Koga said and Taro smiled warmly at the lord of the north. "C'mon in this way" he motioned and the guests were shown their rooms.

Soon the eastern royal family came and too were shown their rooms. The girls sat by each other at a dais of their own, they were gossiping about random things. "So who's this guy you like Kagome?" asked Rayne smirking a cheerful, but cocky smirk. Kagome blushed and mumbled "Sesshomaru". "I didn't hear you" she said a bit louder. "Sesshomaru" Kagome said now red in the face, "what's he like?" I never met him before" said Rayne. "A cold-hearted pr--" Sango started and was cut off when the door was slammed open, "sorry Lord Taro we are late. It seems my son Inuyasha decided to take a stop" Inutaisho said. The family was forgiven rather quickly.

The girls chattered about dressed and boys when the dancing started up. Each girl got a partner, but Rayne decided not to dance, she found it hilarious watching everyone else. SOLDIERs watched the dancing couples and were talking, a grin appeared on her pretty face and she stood up. The princess walked up to Major Zack and his friends, she pulled on his arm. "Come dance with me" she said cheerfully, her mood was a good one.

"Sorry no" he said, but she pulled him onto the floor. "Your dancing with me and that's final" she said in a voice that made it final. "I don't know how to dance though" he told her softly. "All the better, I can teach you" she said cheerfully, "what's your name Major?" she asked cheerfully. "Zack your highness" he said to her, and she smiled broadly at him. "Well Zack call me Rayne" she said cheerfully and he nodded.

"You see every night there's dancing, which means you'll hone your dancing skills during your stay here Zack" she said brightly. Her wine red floor length dress brushed the ground with elegance. They were talking still when the dance ended, "thanks for the dance Zack" she said and walked off. He shook his head and sat down with his friends "If she got you to dance, do you think she can get General Sephiroth to dance?" asked Cloud.

"Probably" Zack said in a soft voice, "you seemed like you were enjoying yourself" murmured Cloud to Zack. He just nodded casually the princess on his mind. Tifa forced Cloud to dance with her and Zack snickered at the comical scene. She appeared and took Cloud's spot "hiya!" came her cheerful voice. Zack nodded in her general direction and she handed him punch "you look as if you need it Zack" she said and sipped her own. "Why aren't you guys dancing?" she asked the SOLDIERs sitting down, she got no response. "That won't do. Not at all" the girl said tapping her foot now.

:"Aha!" she said an idea popping in her head, "what is it Rayne?" Zack asked her and she shot them a mischievous grin. "I'm gonna get you all a date, since I have Zack as my date" she said cheerfully and ran off to get them a date. She got each of them a date and had Zack to herself, "that was nice of you Rayne" he said and she smiled a heart melting smile. She dragged him to meet her dad "Father meet Major Zack, Major Zack meet my dad" she said and he nodded at them.

"Pleased to meet you" Taro said jovially, "so your the one who has captured my daughters heart. Keep her safe and don't hurt her" he said to Zack in a low voice. "Yes sir" he said and saluted to the very much older man. She was turning light pink at the remark her dad made, "this everyone is my daughter Rayne, she is the next ruler of the Southern Lands" he said to his friends and she turned dark red.

She giggled at something and walked off with Zacks' hand in her hand. "Do you knwo the waltz?" she asked as it came on, "can you teach me?" he asked her. She nodded excitedly and taught it to him, Tifa waltzed by with a knowing smirk, and she just smiled back at her sister. "That was Tifa my new sister" she said to Zack and leaned against him, "will you be able to meet me at the gardens? I wanna take a walk, and perhaps I could show you around" she whispered to him.

"That'd be nice, and i'm not busy tomorrow" he said to her and she smiled happily. "That's good" she said to him softly. He felt her lay her head against his chest and could feel her breathing it was soft, gentle, and soothing. Several hours had gone by and the two basically danced the longest. "Dinner" she said cheerfully and moved to her own Dais, he walked to his friends. "You certainly looked as if you were enjoying yourself" came Clouds reply. "I was. Rayne is quiet an interesting girl" he said after a tense pause.

"Tell me about you and Princess Tifa" he said a smirk coming onto his own face, it was directed at Cloud. "I enjoyed it" he said after a long pause and they talked of the girls. They also talked to the other guys, about their dates and who they thought was the best. Cloud couldn't stop thinking of Tifa, she was a beauty...

In her navy blue satin flaring dress and sapphires glistened in her silky black hair. Their conversation was cut short when someone headed in and he looked distressed. "The mainland is attacking" panted the messenger before he passed out. She looked up and talked in whispered voices with her friends. "No way" she whispered and saw her father motion for her. "Where are they attacking?" she asked her father, "our weakest area" he told her.

"Don't tell me it's the cemetery" she said shocked at his side. "Yes Rayne it is" he said gravely. She dropped her head sadly, "none of out troops have quiet recovered from the wars with everyone else" she whispered to him. He nodded in agreement, "you'll be leading the archers" he said to her and she froze "I-I-I can't" she stuttered. "Yes you can and you will" he told her and she sighed sadly. "Yes father" the young were tiger murmured to him. She headed to the war room and mapped out a few things, the girl had stabbed herself with a few pins as she did the planning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yume Moomba: So what do you think? i'm really trying, and i still would like your reviewsthey're greatly appriciated. I'll see if I could upload a few more chapters tomorrow after school.


	4. 1st Wave, and a cold strikes!

Yume Moomba: Hiya! back again and very, very cheerful. This is a longer chappie since I figured I need a few long chappies for this story. Enjoy it!

Pairings: InuxKik, KagxSess, RinxSouta, SanxMiro, JunxKatana, ZackxRayne, and CloudxTifa

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha nor Final Fantasy VII. But, my characters are mine, ask me before you use them. Final Fantasy VII and the characters of FFVII belongs to Square-Enix, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Tifa was adopted into the Royal Family. The guest have arrived, and the dancing and such have begun. The festivites are soon dampened when the main land decided to launch their attack when the guard of every land is down temporarily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was still marking the map when the lords, and high ranking officers entered the room. "Don't even say word" she growled at them still doing something, with the map. Taro moved behind his daughter and checked out her work, "you think that they're gonna distract us and then attack the main gate?" he asked her softly. She nodded Only 2 days of peace, I thought we were to have an era of peace she thought maliciously.

Zack saw her and noticed that she had changed clothes and her hair was in a long steady braid. Jun glared at her and she ignored him and moved back, Taro looked it over and it read perfectly. "How could this be accurate?" one asked rudely, he was displeased by the fact that a female was the battle plan strategist, let alone it was the princess of the Southern Lands.

"They're sloppy and easy to read" she snapped at him, Rayne was several hundred years older than him. Inutaisho looked it over and was slightly impressed by her neat marks on the map. "Princess Rayne, they're attacking from sea right?" Lord Koga asked her. "They'll start there, then they'll attack from all directions. Their main force hitting the main gate, they will then move in to the core. The trek from the main gate to the palace is a 45-mile walk, it should take the foot soldiers around 45 minutes to get to the palace, but that depends on the speed they're moving at. If their cavalry will attack with the main army it'll take them 22 minutes to hit us. Their archers can strike us from around 800 meters back. It all depends on the bows they're using. The crossbow, the long bow, or the short bow" she said to them and showed what she saying by making little marks on a smaller map.

"They may light the tips of their arrows with fire" she warned softly. "None of our troops have protected against the fire, unless.." she trailed off and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her weirdly and she walked over to him. "Unless they have a robe or anything made of the fire rat" she said and tugger on Inuyashas robe. "This as you can see is made of the fur of the fire rat" she said softly and returned to her spot.

"With the time given, we could have most of our troops situated by then. The archers can hit from behind the castle walls and can fire on the walls" she said and looked down. "I take it you can get some of your troops down here within 30 minutes Lord Naraku, and Lord Inutaisho?" she asked for confirmation. "Lord Koga... you specialize in sea battles right?" she asked him and looked at him. Taro was pleased with his daughter and her intelligence.

"Yes" he told her, she nodded "if we give you 2/5 of our fleet will you lead them?" she asked him in a narrow voice. "Yes" he said to her and she nodded and wrote something down. "Does anyone here specialize guerilla warfare?" she asked and Sephiroth made his presence known. "Alright then, the forests here are shadow ridden majority of the time. Use it to your advantage and use the demons in the forests to your advantage as well General Sephiroth" she directed him.

"Lord Inutaisho if you get most of your troops here in the time allotted, attack from the west. Lord Naraku you'll attack from the East. Lord Koga you'll attack from the south and we'll attack from the north. "Try to corner them at the mountains, they won't be able to escape unless they can stand freezing temperatures" she said softly. "I'm gonna lead the archers and Jun along with Lord Taro will lead the main Southern Army. If the mainland calls for reinforcements or more supplies cut them off as soon as you can" she said and let her father speak.

"Just as Princess Rayne said we'll go through with it. We have a very high chance of cornering them against the mountains" he said and looked at them all. "Colonel Fujita, you'll be leading the 502nd regiment" Taro said to the male lion youkai. "Sir" he said and acknowledged it, "how can we be sure that they will attack just as Rayne said?" asked a new major and an impulsive one at that. "Because they have attack before. I've seen how they fight" Rayne spoke up and glared at him. Her neon green eyes glittered dangerously, in her mood now no one better get her angry.

"Major Katsuya, I want you too lead the 5th platoon" Taro instructed, and gave a few more orders. The new and impulsive major grumbled under his breath. Zack rose and left slowly she appeared at his side, "this will work trust me Zack" she said and walked off to get to the archery area. She made it to upper levels of the palace and surveyed the oncoming army. Her eyes narrowed as she saw through the illusions, "it's an illusion!" she roared at the archers.

"Fire when I say you fire. Remember this is another part of their distraction" she told them and it was silent. All archers were ready to shoot, and she looked at them casually. The enemy lines appeared at the firing mark. The archers arrows were lit and she barked "FIRE!". They started their firing and and when one was going to reload he got onto his knees to let the archer behind him fire. The whistle of arrows pierced the cloudy night, they rang loud and clear.

"Fire!" she said again and the archers did so, the enemy lines started fallings. She picked up a long bow and had some arrows with her, "my turn" the pretty were tiger murmured and fired as well. Her arrows glowed a pale silvery red color as it streaked towards the enemy lines. She made sure that her arrows had gun powder on it before she fired them.

The fire helped a lot, when the gun powered arrows struck the fires burning nearby. It started to get very humid, she could smell a severe storm brewing. Taro looked to see more hails of arrows and knew it was his time to attack, Thunder started crackling everywhere, and lightning started to strike. The Southern army were used to fighting in storms such as these, the Eastern and Western armies have already arrived.

A bright and hot purple lightning bolt struck the army of the mainland. The sounds of their cries were heard, this made her smirk at their losses. Rayne whistled 6 times signaling that everyone who recognized this call to get under cover. Basically all of the armies did so except the mainland, they had no idea what was happening. Rayne started using her thunder and lightning attacks, they were at their peak in storms such as the one going on.

Rain and hail started to pour down and the air got warmer, lightning started striking everywhere. It was dark red lightning that struck everywhere, Taro shook his head "not a wise idea Rayne" he muttered under his breath from his shelter. He'll chew her out later, but he did figure that it may be to their advantage. "Fire" she ordered the archers and they started firing, more lightning bolts started to strike the army, it was getting out of control and she stopped it.

Menomaru glowered at her and looked at his losses, they were greater than he thought. "Flee!" he ordered and they started fleeing, she smirked and the archers stopped firing. This time the land armies made their move and were chasing after the mainlanders. 2 hours passed when the mainlanders were cornered at the mountains.

"This is only the first wave" she whispered and made sure they were at full force, "I pray to kami-sama that we don't have huge forces" she whispered and felt rain streak down her dripping wet face. Guards were posted along the walls to keep watch, she walked down to the main hall, her hair was sopping wet and she shivered a bit. Inutaisho nodded to her and she nodded firmly in response, it was their secret message. Taro dropped thick warm towel around her shoulders and head and she just smiled wanting to be dry.

"Good job Rayne" he said to her smiling warmly at her and she smiled softly at him. He ushered her to her seat and she sat down grateful to not move, all she wanted was a mug of hot cocoa and some rest. She leaned back and closed her neon green eyes, the young were tiger shivered unconsciously and sneezed.

Taro shook his head and leaned close to her "your coming down with a cold a bad one at that. Go get some rest" he said to her gently in a fatherly voice. "I'm okay father" she said and sneezed again, "nonsense your lips are turning blue and your look as if your gonna be sick" he told her.

His eyes narrowed at her "you better go and get some rest I'll have food sent up to you plus you'll get your hot cocoa" he told her and she made no move to get up. "C'mon get to bed" he ordered in a soft voice, and she stood up her body protesting against it and headed off to her room. "Man we have a war to worry about not my cold" she muttered and sneezed.

She soon got to her room, and took a quick bath and changed into a sunset sleeping kimono. A sunsey was on the back and it was made of pure silk, the were tiger soon curled up in her blankets. She felt extremely tired now and smelt food coming to her room, she looked to see it was her father "everyone else retired for the night, you certainly had Major Zack worried" he teased his daughter and she blushed. "you like him that much?" he asked surprised.

"Yeesh" he muttered and she sat up and took her food from him, "mmm yummy" she purred and smiled happily as she drank her hot cocoa and had some chicken soup. Someone sprinkled cat nip on the meat chunks and she smiled as she ate it. "Thank you father" Rayne said and smiled at her dad. He took the empty tray and sat back down on her bed "you did excellent this evening" he murmured to her, and the princess nodded. "How long will the peace last this time?" she asked her father.

"There is peace within the lands of the four cardinal directions, if the mainland attacks with their full army our peace will be lost and we will have to rebuild it again" he said and she nodded after a bit. "That will take awhile won't it?" she asked him softly and layed down. "Yes, but get better soon" he said and kissed her forehead and she smiled sleepily. "Night...dad...I love you..." she said and fell asleep. He took the tray and blew out the candles and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yume Moomba: Ooooh... so far so good. I'm updating as fast as possible. Yes this chappie is longer than the others so feel happy about it. Remember i would like some reviews and advice and such.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of Next Chapter:

A were tiger in a simple orange and red kimono walked to the gardens of the palace. Her black hair ran free and the wind played through her hair making it go in all directions. Her eyes were gentle now and no longer fierce and battle ready as they were last night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Touring the City

Yume Moomba: Woohoo! I'll see if I can update everyday. I have no idea how long the story will be.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha nor Final Fantasy VII. But, my characters are mine, ask me before you use them. Final Fantasy VII and the characters of FFVII belongs to Square-Enix, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Recap: The 1st wave had came, and they started their fight to defend their land, and lost no warriors. Menomarus' army was nearly all wiped out. All the armies except the norths' had fought. But, it was half of the Eastern and Western armies that came to the south. The other half remained in their lands to defend it. Rayne, after the skirmish, came down with a cold and later talked with her father.

* * *

italics- thoughts

"speaking"

* * *

"Rayne get up" came Tifa's excited voice, "what is it Tifa-chan?" asked Rayne from underneath her blankets. "We're going to the village to show the guests around. Also this could give you a good chance to show the guy you were dancing with last night around" said Tifa in a cheerful voice. "You've made your point Tifa, but I'm tired" came her tired voice. "It's past noon already" said Tifa and smirked, "no way! I just so didn't miss lunch" the were tiger said shocked.

Tifa nodded "father wasn't too happy about it either" the wined eyed young women said and started to pull the blankets off. "No" came the princess's answer. "Get up" TIfa said again in a frustrated voice, "but I still have a cold" Rayne tried again, "no you don't" Tifa said and was getting further in pulling off the blankets. Rayne pulled them back and Tifa pulled them again, "get up!" Tifa said irritated and gave a huge heave, and pulled the blankets off Rayne.

Rayne shivered and her teeth chattered "give me my blankets Tifa-chan, I'm freezing" came the sharp answer. "Nope get up now, or you'll get a bucket of ice waters with ice in them poured on you" Tifa threatened and held up the bucket. Rayne had fallen back asleep, Tifa growled and dumped the water onto her now sleeping sister.

"Alright! I'm up Tifa-chan!" came the shriek, which came out high and piercing. Rayne sat up her hair sopping wet and ice cubes were all around her. Tifa grinned and ran out of the room, and Rayne got up and made sure her door was locked. She picked out a simple orange and red kimono and some other clothes, and dragged her tired body over to the hotsprings. "Tifa-chan is so going to pay" the angry and cold were tiger growled under her breath.

10 minutes passed and she was soaking, and getting warmed up again. 25 minutes had passed and she was getting out of the hotsprings now. The girl put her clothes on and left the hotspring area. She turned around and looked at it, The area looked like it was a rainforest, there were no bugs of course. A few rocks were conveniently place and the rest was steaming hot water, thanks to volcanic activity under ground. There were candles around and she watched them blow out.

The princess walked out of the steaming room, and traveled to her vanity.** (A/N: Oops forgot to mention. Each room had a vanity excluding the guys rooms)**. She sat down and let a servant do her hair, "I want it down today" she said and the servant nodded, as she brushed the silky soft ebony black hair. The servant had firey red hair that went to her neck. She had on a cotton kimono of red and pink on, her skin wasn't flawless, but wasn't all pimply like.

She was pretty tall, and much older than the princess. Her name was Keisha, and she was a lion youkai. Keisha's sugary gray-green eyes traveled over her mistresses hair. She put in a tiger barrette on the top, her crown then went around her head. It was made of silver and pure platinum. Diamonds, rubies, garnets, and malachite's adorned the ornate crown. In the center was a snow drop made of pure white quartz.

"You looked lovely your highness" Keisha said and stepped back to look over her work. "Thank you" the girl mumbled shyly, her make up had been done in an elaborate fashion. Red and orange were her eye shadow colors, she had red and gold shimmery gloss on, her neon green eyes stood out though. "Only if I didn't have these neon green eyes" the girl said softly, and smiled a bit. "Well it's not hard to miss me then, if you look for someone with my eyes" she said and cracked her back in an unlady like fashion.

Her red and orange kimono sleeves flared out, and it went to the floor. Her obi was a crimson, yellow, and orange color. The image of the sun adorned the obi, it was simple, yet expensive. She put on her sandals of bamboo material, and walked out of her room. '

She walked to the main hall both hands covered by her sleeps. She had silver neck length earrings on, "are we all here, and ready?" asked her father. "Father may I go get Zack?" she asked him. He thought for a moment, and nodded "bring him to the central garden" he told her.

The were tiger nodded cheerfully, and walked off quickly to find him. She came to the barracks, and smelt them training, a grin played onto her pretty face. She walked past the barracks and checked the training grounds, "aha" she said and walked to the sides and sat down.

"Hey Zack we have a guest" a friend of his said to him, and the Major stumbled, nearly landing onto the ground. She stood up and walked over to him, "c'mon" she said and pulled on his arm. "What is it you need me for Rayne?" he asked, he forgot of their plans for the day.

She grinned at him, and pulled on his arm again "I promised you a tour of the city, and you said you would go" the were tiger princess informed. Then he remember it "so may I borrow you for the rest of the day?" she asked him childishly, "I don't know" he said sheepishly. "Well then let's go asked General Sephiroth" she said and grabbed Zack's arm and started to drag him in the direction of the general.

"Hey" he said after a bit, and she shot him a playful look, and they made it to where Zack was. "General, may I borrow Zack for the day?" she asked him. "Zack will you work twice as much tomorrow?" asked Sephiroth, working twice as much was rather hard for the average human, and a weak SOLDIER. But, for Zack it shouldn't be a problem, he's worked double time before. "Yes sir" he said to his best friend, "your invited too general. May as well have the general of the SOLDIERs know the lay out of this city" she said cutely.

"Major Tomoya, take charge" he said, and took up her offer to be with the royal family. "Sir" the Major said and took charge, Zack went to get showered and changed. She looked up at Sephiroth and whistled "my your tall" she said and they walked to the entrance of the barracks. "Go in and tell Zack that I have to do something first, then i'll meet up with you two" Sephiroth said and walked off to his office. His long silver hair was blown around by the wind.

"Alrighty then" she said and entered the barracks, she looked around her eyes blinking to get used to the dim lighting. Zack appeared, and jumped when he saw her. She looked at him, and blushed a dark red. "S-sorry" she stuttered and her eyes trailed down to his abs, she resisted the urge to drool. He was lucky he had a towel around his and neck, and noticed her blush.

"Um... um..." she stuttered clearly at lost for words now. The princess forgot what she had to say to him, her mind was too busy enjoying the sight she saw. "Uh... I'll turn around now" she said and did so, he nodded silently and quickly got dressed. "I'm decent now" he told her and she turned around, her face was now a light pink color.

"General Sephiroth, he told me to tell you he had something to do, and if we're there before he is we wait for him" she said rephrasing what the older man had said. Zack nodded and they left the barracks side-by-side, Sephiroth appeared and they walked off to go to the gardens. The were tiger princess in a simple orange and red kimono walked to the gardens of the palace. Her black hair ran free and the wind played through her hair making it go in all directions. Her eyes were gentle now and no longer fierce and battle ready as they were last night.

Her and Zack talked about random things, the scene in the barracks replayed over and over. The water droplets that dripped down his tan body so slowly made her mouth water. She smiled as she saw the image of his abs, he had an 8-pack and that she liked it too. The man was muscular, but not too muscular, so he wasn't muscle bound like a WWE wrestler. His wet hair not in it's spikes sent ripples throughout her body.

_'I can't believe that I saw his abs_' she thought now blushing again.

'_Believe it, they were mighty fine weren't they?_' responded her inner self.

'_Who are you?_' she asked.

'_You of course, no one else_' came the reply.

'_Really?_' she asked her inner self

'_Yes really, I'm known as the conscious. And I'll be with you for your whole life. Goodnight!_" her conscious said.

Zack finally caught her attention, and she turned a darker red now. "I'm sorry, how rude of me lost in thought" she murmured sheepishly. "Are you alright?" Zack asked her and she nodded quickly. They continued to talk, all the while Sephiroth was watching the two. He gave a small smirk at her blushing, and quickly figured out she had a huge crush on Zack.

They got to the gardens and she turned a dark red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry father" she said and he scowled, she looked away and noticed they were going on ahead. "C'mon we'll be walking. I don't wanna ride in a carrier it's way too bumpy" she said to them. They nodded and she walked behind her father, "we meet in 5 hours" Lord Taro informed her.

Tifa smirked at her sister, and Rayne smirked back at the princess sitting in a carrier. Tifa had on a dark blue and green kimono, her obi had images of a bird on it. **(A/N: you can imagine what the others are wearing, except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We all know what they wear. it's from the series. Note that the girls have to where kimonos, so have fun!) **

"Alrighty now over there is the blacksmith" she said, and pointed to an area that had black smoke billowing out from the chimney's. "You can go there to get any of your weapons fixed, except the guns you have. Man they're loud" she said and rubbed her ears remembering the loudness. "Let's go, I want you to meet him, so you won't have any hassles in the future" she said perkily, and bounced off as best as she could in her sandals.

They followed her and she entered the blacksmith, "Yuki!" she called, and gruff, burly man appeared looking as if he was in his late 40s. He was a wolf demon, and a master at smithing. She smiled at him "hey runt" he said, and she blew a raspberry at him "anyways I want you to meet my friends. Major Zack, and General Sephiroth" she said and introduced them. "Meet Yuki" she said cheerfully and the introductions were made.

After some talking they left the blacksmith, and she showed them around. "Over there is the floating world" she said "it's a bad pun, it's not really a 'floating world'. Instead it's actually one of the many okiyas here in this city. The name of this city is Deep Forest and you can see why" she informed. "They have geishas in the okiyas, geisha are entertainers of all arts. I mean all arts" she said to the two men.

Zack listened on as she rambled on about what the places were, and information about them. Here's a random fun fact. Here in the southern lands the lord who is my dad at the moment, can have more than one wife" she informed them. "You can have another wife even though your already married, in some cases it is the same with the commoners" Rayne said to them.

"Normally the man who rules the household, if a son is born to first wife he runs the household when his father is either dead or away. He has dominance over his mother and sisters. Including his little brothers if he was older than them. In royal families it's the son who takes the throne after his father dies. But the fist wife plays a key role as well, if a daughter is born to the Lady of the lands and she only has one daughter and no sons in her life. The daughter will inherit the lands after her father dies" she said, and continued on "but, the children of the second wife and so on doesn't matter. If the first wife dies or the daughter dies, the oldest child from the second wife takes the throne and the children of the second wife will take the throne in order of age." the were tiger said cheerfully.

"So basically, in my case I'll take the throne after my father dies" she said and they stopped in front of a restaurant. "I never been here before, let's go check it out" she said, and didn't know it was a seedy restaurant. She popped her head in the open door and made a face as the scents hit senses.

"Rayne, c'mon I don't think your father would like you to be in here" Zack said a hand on her shoulder. "So... there's a river nearby, and we can wash off the scent of this place there" she said optimistically. He nodded unsurely and kept close to her, Sephiroth moved closer to her as well. "Guys don't worry" she said cheerfully, and they entered it. No one noticed, and she smiled happy about that "how can I help you and your guests missy?" asked the barkeeper.

He noticed her crown, and his jaw dropped in shock "hiya! do you have an empty room where we can dine for dinner?" she asked him. "Yes, right this your highness" he said and walked off. The three followed him, and she stopped when he stopped, "this way your highness. I'll send someone to assist you" he said, and she nodded.

The man walked off, numb that the princess would come to a place like this. She looked around as she sat on the clean tatami mat. The sounds from the restaurant was blocked by quiet a lot. A waiter appeared, and they gave their orders "this room is pretty" she said cheerfully to her friends.

The walls were painted a deep ocean blue color, the theme of the ocean was the interior of the room. There were the kanji of calm, serene, peace, relaxation, and hope on the walls. Their food soon appeared, and they started eating it, the princess ordered wasabi and udon. She ate it contentedly. The two men ate the stuff as well "hey this stuff is pretty okay, considering the kind of place we're in" she said after she swallowed her food.

They soon finished their meal and she paid for it, and quickly left the place quietly. No one noticed except the manager, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "C'mon let's go to the river to wash the stench off us" she said and showed them to the river. She walked to the other side of the rock so she was covered. "Get in" she said, and soon took off her clothes and entered the water.

"Cold!" Rayne yelped, but didn't get out. Instead she cleaned herself really well, and made sure she didn't have the stench on her. Zack and Sephiroth too made sure they didn't have the stench on themselves. She got out and was dressed first, the two men soon came out and she turned away respectfully. Rayne then showed them around the whole city, and checked the shadow of the sun dile. "Alright let's go meet my dad" she said to them.

They made it to the meeting place, and got their before her dad and the guests. Her father soon appeared looking exhausted, and she gave him a cheerful, hyper grin. "Are we ready to go back to the palace?" he asked, and she nodded. They soon made it to the castle and was extremely cheerful, and walked by her fathers side. "Father can Zack be my bodyguard? you know I may need one" she asked him in a begging voice.

"I'll think about it, Tifa asked me about Cloud being her bodyguard as well. I'll give you the answer when I think of one" he told her, and she nodded understanding why. The were princess fell back, and started talking to Sephiroth and Zack again. "I'm so excited" she said excitedly and waved goodbye them when they headed to the barracks. Zack returned it, and she smiled warmly at his back.

She entered the cool palace, and sighed in dreamy happiness "oh I can't wait till he comes to dinner" Rayne said to Kagome who giggled, as the boys hung behind them. The boys were talking about various things, except Sesshomaru, he stayed silent lost in thought over Kagome. The older youkai nodded at the girls when the girls said they were gonna be gone for a bit.

* * *

Yume Moomba: So what do you think so far? i'm trying to get it to flow smoothly, and this is by far the longest chapter yet! If you have any questions tell me and i'll strictly create a chapter for your questions. With my answers as best as they can come. come... hehe... come

Cold Kikyo: Oh,can't wait for the next chapter.Update soon:)

Yume Moomba: I updated for ya, and i'll try to update every day. Since I have a lot of time on my hands.

Cold Kikyo: This is great,i liked it:)

Yume Moomba: I'm glad you liked it

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

Oh my gosh he's so hot... I refraiend myself from drooling when I saw him with only a towel around his waist" Rayne said to her friends, and they all giggled excitedly.

* * *


	6. More Dancing! Zack tells Rayne

Yume Moomba: I might not add the second wave for a few chapters, just a little warning before you ask about it. If you do that is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha nor Final Fantasy VII. But, my characters are mine, ask me before you use them. Final Fantasy VII and the characters of FFVII belongs to Square-Enix, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Recap: Rayne was woken up rudely by Tifa, by pouring ice cold water over her tired body. Later on she saw a sight she never thought she would ever see. Rayne saw him in just a towel, fresh from a very quick shower. Rayne blushed as she checked him out, his rock hard abs was not the only thing she was checking out. The two met up with Sephiroth and the were princess gave them a tour of the city and took a bath in the river.

* * *

As the girls walked down the hall to their rooms they giggled about miscellaneous things. Rayne whispered what went on to Tifa, who told the others, and they burst out laughing, like hyenas. She stopped by her room and sighed dreamily, as she waltzed on in. The princess put on a deep blue gown, sapphires in the shape of tear drops, lined the area was above her covered part of her chest.. It was low cut and showed off her well ampled chest, and it had a line of gold at the waist.

It looked plain on most girls, but on her it looked sexy as some would put it. Her hair was walf way up, and half way down. Her crown was on as usual, and Rayne scowled. "I hate being a princess sometimes" she muttered, but let her servants do her makeup. "Make sure I don't seem flashy, but I want it to fit my outfit" she informed the servants.

"Yes ma'am" they chorused, and all too soon she was all prettied up. "Dismissed" the princess ordered the servants, who just bowed silently and left. "I wonder what will happens this time" Raine said in a worreid voice, but cheered up. '_I can't be sad, not on a joyous occasion like this!' _she though in a slightly happier voice.

The princess looked at her claws which were now painted raven blue. Tifa popped her head in "you look lovely Rayne-chan" Tifa said and entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Thanks, you look lovely too Tifa-chan. Let's go!" Rayne said and turned around, she linked arms with Tifa and they walked out of her room.

Tifa's dress was the same as Raynes', except it was a cream color, and had opals at the neck area. The two sisters walked quickly down the hall and came to the entrance. "Tifa your coming along great, you act more like a princess everyday, you even listened to my nagging" Rayne said to her sibling. "It wasn't nagging, it was just annoyance" Tifa said as they entered the ball room.

Neon green eyes scanned the room for any traces of Zack. '_What is this i'm feeling? I've only known him for a short time, so how can I feel this feeling?' _she asked herself. The were pushed the thought to the back of her head to ponder for later, much later. "Where is he?" she asked a servant.

"He?" asked the servant dumbly, Rayne just sweatdropped. "Nevermind" she said agitatedly her mood changing again. The princess left the grand ballroom, to see if he was at the barracks. Guards jumped when she appeared, and her eye twitched in annoyance. "Get me Major Zack, and Trooper Cloud please" she said in a calm voice. Rayne wasn't ordering anyone she was just merely... asking for the two.

:"Yes princess" the guard said nervously, and entered the barracks. She leaned against the nearby tree waiting on them, Tifa appeared and the two talked in hushed voices. "I'm waiting on them" she replied to Tifas question, Tifa looked at the entrance a playful glint in her wine red eyes. "Let's go get them ourselves" Tifa suggested in a mischivous voice, "why not?" Rayne said after a bit. "Let's go" Tifa cheered and entered first, Rayne then followed and whispered something to Tifa who giggled.

"Why are they here?" asked a SOLDIER 2nd Class to his buddy who was in the same rank as him. "I think it's because they're waiting on Major Zack, and Clod-head" one said sneering about Cloud. Tifa heard this and had him slammed up again the wall, Rayne blinked as she turned to see the problem.

Tifa had him by the throat, and dangling in the air. His eyes widned in pain as his face turned blue., then purple, then dark purple. "Tifa-chan!" said Rayne worriedly, Tifa ignored her sister, as she felt her demons inside spur her on. Rayne scowled and put her arms around Tifas waist and pulled Tifa away from the choking man. "His name is Cloud get used to it" Tifa growled her eyes flashing dangerously. Rayne still had a tight grip on her sister for a bit.

"Are you calmed down yet?" quizzed the older were tiger. Tifa shook her head making her long brownish black hair move in all directions. "Where are they?" she asked impatently crossing her arms and tapping her foor on the ground. The _tap tap tap_ sound rang loud and clear through the now silent brrracks.

Zack and Cloud appeared and both princess glared at them, "where were you?" Tifa asked annoyed. "You had us waiting for a half hour" Tifa exaggerated. "Actually it was 15 minutes they had us waiting" corrected Rayne, Tifa just snorted impatiently. "Well are you guys gonna come with us or not?" Rayne asked giving them a deadly look.

"Sure" Cloud said hoping to get them in much better moods. "What about you Zack?" Tifa asked elegantly as Cloud stood behind her. "Sure" Zack said and turned to get ready, "i'm coming with you" Rayne said to Zack who just nodded. She grinned at Tifa who understood it and turned to leave. "I'll tell father dearest that you'll be fashoinably late" Clouds' date said excitedly.

"Thank you Tifa-chan!" Rayen said and the two disappeared in Zacks room. "What's wrong Zack?" asked Rayne who was silently observing her friend. "Unfortunantly my girlfriend is coming tomorrow" he said sadly, Rayne froze as water glistened in her eyes. "Oh I see, I understand" she said after making her eyes stop watering.

_/Not like I had a chance_/ she thought sadly.

_/of course you didn't stand a chance/ _her consious replied

_/If only I got to him sooner/ _she thought, and then stopp thinking about it.

"What's she like?" asked Rayne gently, "Well she has green eyes like yours except they aren't as bright. She is around 5'3" and can usually be seen wearing a pink dress with a red vest. Her hair is brown and most of the time worn in a braid" he described, Rayne nodded. "She is very naive sometimes, has a pale complexion and she is over all very nice and gently. Able to undertand what the Earth wants" he said.

"I see" said Rayne as she leaned against the wall, "what's her name?" asked the were princess. "Aerith" he said simply, and turned to look at her. Zack felt guilty as he told Rayne about his girlfriend, _/Forgive me princess Rayne/_ he though sadly, and felt her touch his arm. "Well can you be my date for tonight at least?" she asked him softly.

"Sure" he said and looked at a picture of him and Aerith in Midgar, which was located in the Eastern Lands. "Let's go then" she said simply and they left the backway. They made it to the ball without no one noticing them, _/ I guess I may as well take up my dads offer to help me find a mate, since Zack is out of the question/_ she thought as the two danced the waltz.

He looked down at her and noticed she leaned her head against his chest. "You know, this means that I won't be able to be in your company for most of your visit here, unless we're in the war room" she said and it hurt her as she said it. Jun surveyed his sister as he held his date from the mainland in his arms.

"The throne will be yours soon Katana" he whispered in the older demons ear. Katana smirked maliciously as her blue eyes looked over the guests. She wore a purple dress that was midthigh length, and had amethysts lined around her neck. It was a sleeveless turtleneck dress. Katanas' sea green hair threw off the good look of the dress. Katana was an mer-illusion demon, wich gave her the power over the ssea creatures, and was a powerful illusionists herself.

Zack felt her let go of him and saw her walk over to her father. He got himself a drink, and didn't know what would happen between them now. She appeared again and the two sat down at a table away from everyone else, it was starting to get tense between them. Zack never knew how she felt towards him, and didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Rayne!" Kagome said and the girls appeared and surrounded Rayne, the boys on the otherhand dragged Zack over to their little group. "Alright what's with you two now?" Kagome asked sitting by her new best friend, and Sango sat on her other side. Kikyo stood behind her, and Tifa stood in front of her.

"It's nothing" she said to them giving a fake smile, "liar" Kagome said and she smelt the emotions of Rayne jump up high. "Zack seems sad as well" Sango pointed out, "his girlfriend is coming tomorrow" Rayne said softly. "Now I see" Tifa said softly, "Cloud was saying something about a girl coming tomorrow" Tifa informed the group.

"Wait... wait... wait Zack has a girlfriend right?" Kikyo asked after a bit, "yeah" Sango replied and brushed some hair out of her tan face. "Then why is he having a fling with Rayne?" quizzed Kikyo, and each girl thought about it. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy to cheat" Tifa admitted bending down to a crouching position.

With the boys

"What's up Zack?" Miroku asked a hand on the older mans shoulder. Sesshomaru narrowed is eyes as he smelt a mixture of emotions radiating from Zack. "My girlfriend is coming tomorrow" he said guiltily, Inuyasha sniffed rudely "go out with the both of them" the hayou said stubbornly. "He can't, down here in the south the lord may have mutilple wives, but the lady or princess can only have one guy. In the east it's the same, and Zack isn't the kind of guy to cheat on someone he's going out with" Miroku informed.

"I'm not that kind of guy period" Zack said shortly. "Besides it's not allowed to have the princess of the south going out with a military personal from another territory" Sesshomaru added. "Also Zack needs the permission form her father and brother to go out with Rayne" Miroku exlplaiend to Inuyasha.

Jun walked over to them suspiciously, "what are you talking about?" he asked eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru towered over the prince of the south by a few good inches. "Talking" Miroku said shortly as he glared at Jun, no one really liked Jun, they only treated him nicely because of his status. Katana walked over silkily and pulled Jun away giving him a coy look, Inuyasha snorted.

"Easily munipilated isn't he?" Miroku remarked rehtorically. The boys talked about things between him(Zack) and Rayne.

Back to the girls

Kagome whispered to something Tifa who whispered something to Sango, who passed it on to Kikyo. The girls stopped crowding around Rayne, and went over to their boyfriends. Zack walked over to her and asked for a dance, "sure" she said softly. They started to dance on the ballroom floor.

"Even with my girlfriend coming tomorrow could we remain friends?" he asked looking down at her. "Yes, friends forever right?" she asked him softly. He nodded in understanding and some happiness, "Can I kiss you?" she asked him shyly, and he blinked in surprise. "Why?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Just can I?" she asked again looking into his green and brown eyes. "I don't know" he admitted and her eyes flashed quickly, but the flashing disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Alright" the were tiger said softly and looked away, Sephiroth summoned Zack over to him. She got the signal and stepped away to let him go.

Tifa shook her head, and her hair struck Cloud in the face. "A few more days till the real celebration begins" she said excitedly, Cloud just smiled at her cheerfulness. "You know the guys at the barracks won't be so happy about what you did to Lance. Knowing them they'll take out their anger on me" he said softly.

"No they won't. Not if your in my protection they won't" Tifa said in a sudden dark voice. Cloud nodded really thankful that he was close to Tifa of the Southern Lands. "Now how can we get Zack and Rayne together? they would make such a lovely couple" Tifa said dreamily, "I can help if you want me to" Cloud offered. "That's good! we'll need you for our plan" Tifa said and whispered it in Clouds ear. He nodded "this shouldnt' be too hard" the spiky blonde haired trooper said.

After, he said that him and Tifa started dancing.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

"It's so pretty here" Kagome whispered looking up at the moon, "very pretty" Sesshomaru said not looking at the moon, but Kagome instead. He looked away when Kagome looked over at him. "Who would think Sesshomaru the dog prince of the west, son of Lord Inutaisho, and Kagome panther princess of the East, daughter of Lord Naraku. Together" Kagome said softly.

"That would be crossing the barriers of race wouldn't it?" Kagome asked suddenly, "doesn't matter. A full youkai mates with a full human. Their offspring is a result from the breaking of the barriers. Take Inuyasha for example his mother Iziyoi and my Father Inutaisho mated and they produced Inuyasha my hanyou brother" Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"Isn't it true that in some cases the offspring would become very powerful because of his or her blood?" Kagome asked now leaning against the balcony. "Yes" Sesshomaru said shortly now looking at the moon. Kagome giggled at a thought, and he looked at her curiously "nothing to worry about Sesshy-chan!" Kagome said lightheartedly, "don'tcall me that Kags" he told her and she just smiled at him. "Let's go dance" Kagome suggested and took Sesshomaru by his hand, and pulled him onto the dance floor.

With Zack (his P.O.V)

_/Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut/_ I asked himself.

_/Because you were trying to make her jealous weren't you/_ a voice said deep inside my mind.

_/Who are you/_ I asked irritably

_/Your consious/_ it replied

_/What do you want? Are you gonna say something too/_ I asked bitterly.

_/Nope, I'm just what your thinking, but you just don't know it/_ the voice replied

_/Leave me alone/_ I growled annoyed now

_/This won't be the last you hear from me, I promise/_ the voice purred.

_/Whatever/_ I said snappishly, and then returned to stargazing.

"The stars are so pretty aren't they?" asked a feminine voice, I turned my head to see Rayne. "Yeah...they are" I replied, and looked away quickly. "I'd liek to meet your girlfriend if that's alright" Rayne said to me and I nodded numbly.

I caught myself looking her over through the corners of my eyes. The way her dress looks on her, her neon green eyes. Eyes to die for, they were a challenge to read, yet very calming in some few ways. Her movements so fluid like a gentle river, how she moves around quietly is a mystery unknown.

Her skin so smooth and her lips, they looks so luscious, so tasty. The way her ebony black hair moves and looks. Even General Sephiroth is jealous on how she keeps it so smooth and silky, I daydreamed.

_/ I love the way her cool hands feel on my skin/_ I thought dreamily.

_/No wait! I'm in love with Aerith, not Rayne-chan. Correction Princess Rayne/_ I thought hurriedly

_/Oh god, she's looking at me/ _I thought shyly turning a light pink.

"Zack... are you alright?" she asked him concernedly, I jumped when she addressed me. "Y-yeah i'm fine don't worry about me Rayne" I told her and gave her a shaky smile. "If your sure Zack" Rayne told me, and I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. "Her voice so loving, so full of emotions, and yet hard to read" I muttered under my breath. She heard me, "who are you talking about?" the were tiger princess asked me. "Nothing you need to worry about Rayne" I said and gave her a fake smile.

She touched my hand "alrighty then, you know you can always talk to me if you ever need too" she whispered in my ear. Her breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my back, the good shivers of course.

End Zacks' P.O.V

Raynes' P.O.V

_/Zack you seem so shy. What's wrong? is it me/ _I asked myself gently.

_/Oh my kami-sama, he's checking me out/ _I thought and put my hands to my cheek.

End Raynes' P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

It had started to calm down, and the two were talking like old friends. Rayne looked tense thought, and Zack looked upset about something. This did not go lost by their friends. Rayne looked away shyly, when their eyes made contact with each other, and she wrung her hands. Sephiroth appeared, "Zack... it's time to leave get Trooper Cloud and we leave" the older man said to Zack.

Zack nodded and said night and goodbye to her, she hugged him goodnight, but stole a kiss from him under the shining white moonlight. "Don't forget me" she whispered in his ear. He looked at her confused, and she gave him an innocent smile, and ran off to meet with her friends. He got Cloud and met with Sephiroth. The three made it to their quarters, and Zack entered his own lost in thought.

He shook his head and rolled onto his side, and he looked at the picture of him and Aerith. He was smiling his famous charming smile, Aerith gave a gentle and shy smile. Her green eyes so full of gentleness, yet confusion somehow as she held a trout. "Can't wait till tomorrow" he mumbled and changed into pajamas and layed down closing his eyes.

* * *

Preview of Next Chappie: Rayne sat down on her bed and fell backwards spread eagle style. She was still dressed in her ball dress, and a servant came in to get the dress. "Dismissed for the night Yume, I don't need any help tonight" growled the were princess. The servant nodded fearfully and left the room scared.

* * *

Yume Moomba: So what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile i've been busy with school and such. Stupid TCAP coming up! make us take it for a whole week starting at 7:30 in the morning way to early for me. Reviews and such are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, I pretty sure I have some though. I hope you like it... I made it extra long for you all. 


	7. Aerith Arrives

Yume Moomba: Yay... Aerith appears, why am I doing that? I don't even like her either...

Temari: Glares at Aerith

Aerith: Smirks and cuddles up against Zack

Zack: 0.0 ...

Yume Moomba: -Snickers-

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha nor Final Fantasy VII. But, my characters are mine, ask me before you use them. Final Fantasy VII and the characters of FFVII belongs to Square-Enix, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If anyone else publishes this story without my permission get screwed over.

Recap: Zack tells Temari about his girlfriend Aerith, and she is upset. They were still partners for the night and everyone of their friends were hatching a plan to get the two together. It was pretty tense between them and she stole a kiss from him underneath the moon before he left for the night.

Temari sighed softly as she entered her room, and walked over to open her curtains.

"What did I do?" she asked ever so softly, and laughed a bitter laugh.

"Don't need to worry about it, I'm gonna get a mate soon so I guess I should just put him aside. He's just a friend" the were murmured. Temari then walked over and layed on her bed eagle style, still in her ball dress. A servant entered and she growled flatly "dismissed for the night Yume. I don't need help for the night." The servant nodded fearfully and left.

She soon changed into pajamas and layed on her bed, her candles were blown out already. The were princess closed her eyes and fell into a daydreaming sleep, her dreams based on a certain Major.

Next Day

Aerith looked from her carriage window and made a face at the land of the South. "So hot and humid" she complained and her eyes were soon upon the castle. **(A/N: You can choose what it looks like) **"So this is where the beasts live, not bad" Aerith said her mouth in a firm sneer. Her brown hair in a long braid moved as she turned her head.

Soon someone helped Aerith out of the carriage when Zack appeared. Aerith appeared and pounced onto him, he caught her his arms around her waist. He grinned temporary forgetting about Temari and her affections for him, he had his eyes trained upon Aerith his girlfriend. Tifas nose twitched as well as Temaris'.

"Her scent... she cheats on him" murmured Temari to Tifa who just nodded in agreement.

"When will he figure it out?" Tifa asked her, and Temari just shrugged her shoulders sadly. Aerith walked over to the royal family curtsied, this made the girls snort rudely. Temari shot Aerith a nasty look which didn't go by un-noticed by everyone around her, Kagome put a gentle hand on her friends shoulder.

Aerith blinked her gentle green eyes at the neon green eyed princess, "did I do something wrong?" Aerith asked gently. No one answered Aeriths question. This made Aerith upset and her eyes watered with fake tears,

_/They're really are gullible/ _Aerith thought forgetting that the party there were mostly demons.

Katana smirked and elbowed Jun in the stomach when Jun drooled over Aerith, who just had on red and pink kimono with sakura petals on the sleeves and obi. Aerith had a tan complextion topped by smooth blemish free skin, her mouth looked yummilicious as some would put it. Jun rubbed his stomach where his girlfriend elbowed him.

Aerith looked at Jun, and then Cloud this made Tifa glare at Aerith and put her arm around Cloud. Aerith breathed slightly irregular and jealously, no one noticed though. Temari sniffed snottily and some could tell she didn't trust the brown haired, green eyed vixen in front of them. Zack looked at her and blinked numbly.

_/Crap... wrong moves. Oh boy/_ he thought wincing, and Temari just whispered something to Kikyou, and ignored Aerith and Zack. Soon everyone entered the palace and Temari walked off to the dojo.

"I think you should go talk to her" Miroku said to Zack who nodded, "that's what i'm gonna go do" he whispered to Miroku.

Zack moved from Aerith and followed Temari without being noticed. He breathed a sigh of relief and entered the dojo, "Princess Temari... we have to talk" he said after a long, tense pause. _/Since when have I decided to call her Princess Temari? Guess I should start now, man Temari will so end our friendship. Although I don't want it to end/ _Zack thought and jumped a bit when she turned to him.

"Your right Zack, your right we have to talk" she said shortly and looked annoyed.

"Let's train as we talk" Temari addressed and he nodded bringing up his sword. He noticed what she was wearing black hakamas with silver flowers on it, and a white haori that had armor on top. She also had spiked armor over her right shoulder. Her shoes were like sandles the gladiators wore.

"Ready?" she asked breaking him from his revere, he nodded.

"Don't hold back Major" the were tiger told him eyes now narrowed, _/Since when did I start calling him Major/ _she asked herself confused. He didn't notice it, all he did was just parry her swift and deadly blows.

"Why are you holding back?" she asked tirelessly. He changed his mind and stopped holding back, the clash of their swords could be heard everywhere.

"I see what you mean" she said breathlessly, sweat rolled down the side of her face. He panted a bit, and felt his body protest in pain, "your hard to beat" he commented. She gave a him a wry grin, and attacked quickly while speaking "is this the end?" and he didn't respond now just getting what she said.

"No" he said simply and ran a hand through his sweat-soaked spiky brown hair.

"That's good" she said and attacked when he lowerered his gaurd a bit. She just smirked and attacked more quickly "you seemed so mad back there" he stated casually.

"Nothing for you to worry your spiky head about Major Zack" the were tiger said and stopped attacking.

"A rest... what do you say?" she spoke tiredly stretching.

"That'd be very nice" Zack said after a bit, the two sat on the steps of the dojo that led to the garden. The sun was filtered by the leaves of red oak, and Sakura petals flew everywhere. There now was a light breeze blowing everywhere and she picked up a stray lotus.

"The lotus... how pretty" she murmured and Zack looked out the corner of his eyes at the princess sitting beside him. Her voice like a gentle, soothing sound carried by the wind.

"Come with me" she said and he followed her the girl took him to where more flowers were placed in the garden.

"This one is the red rose... it means love, respect, and..." she trailed off blushing dark red, he looked at her his eyes gentler now. More gentle than they were when he was with Aerith.

"Go on Princess" he said softly, "I love you" she whispered ever so softly. He barely caught it and watched her point out a few more flowers.

"This one happens to be the Yellow Rose it means Joy, friendship, also Jealousy, decrease of Love, and try to care" Temari murmured and picked it.

"What's this one?" he asked pointing to an orange blossom, and she started speaking.

"It means purity, innocence, eternal love, marriage, and fruitfulness" her eyes traveled over Zack to see his reaction.

"This one happens to be the Purple Haycinth, it means please forgive me, and/or sorrow" she said and turned away. _/Please forgive me for falling in love with you Zack/ _she thought in a dreamy, but sad voice.

"Here is the Gloxina and it means Love at first sight" Rayne said softly to him and smiled ever so gently and bashfully. Zack knew why she was showing him the flowers, and why she was telling him what they mean.

"Do you love me or something?" he asked her bluntly, and she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Maybe" the were said and he moved closer to her, she could fell him close the space between them. She looked up at him, and he pulled her to him. Her neon green eyes glistened in confusion, "should you be doing this?" she asked and he caught her in a heart melting kiss. Her mouth opened in surpise, and he slipped his tounge in. She closed her eyes thourghouly enjoying it.

Aerith entered the garden, and froze when she saw the two making out. "Zack!" Aerith screeched making the two break apart, Temari fell back and held her ears tightly as she closed her eyes. Zack turned to Aerith, "Aerith I can explain" he said desperately trying to explain and get Aerith to believe him.

"Yeesh Lady Aerith will you not screech! It can't take it!" barked Temari. Aerith glared at her. "How dare you?... you little stuck up slut" Aerith snarled and stomped over to the were tiger. Aerith slapped Temari hard across the face, Temari touched her very red and stinging cheek.

"Wrong move human" Temari snarled and slammed the human girl up against the wall, her hand closed tightly around the other girl's throat. She was applying pressure steadily. She was giong to choke this girl to death.

She brought up a free hand and rested her claws gently against a nonblemished unmarked cheek. Aerith winced when the claws of the princess began to dig into her flesh, she didn't scream when the princess dragged her claws down the side of her cheek to the middle of nose.

"Stuck up am I?" Temari snarled her eyes now glowing blood red, and Aerith glowered at the angry princess, but felt fear still.

"Your the one who cheats on him. Your the one who sleeps with males while he's away" she sneered coldly and Aerith spat in her face the best she could.

"I don't cheat of him" snarled Aerith through choked breaths.

"Don't lie, he is blind and cannot see the truth from lies, but I can. I can smell your lies, your fear, your anger, your hate, your love and the scents of those you have slept with" she bit out steadily.

"You use and you throw away. You steal and you break. Your lie and you cheat" Temari growled and continued on. She was slowly and purposely tearing apart and picking out Aerith's lies and flaws.

"Stop Temari!" Zack barked coldly at Temari. Temari dropped Aerith who rubbed her throat and back a bit, but she did not feel regret, "that was uncalled for Aerith and Temari" he said and both girls could tell he was upset with them. Temari walked over to him and whispered "you better make your choice soon, or you lose one of us if not both of us" Zack glared down into her smoldering neon green orbs.

Aerith pushed Temari out of her way and clung onto Zack. She shot Temari a selfish and smug look, "leave now you two" Temari spat out coldly "and you Major Zack... you may have lost your chance" Temari said and the two left. Aerith smirked a smirk that Zack didn't notice, _/Temari I never thought that you would go to such limits and be so jealous/ _he thought angrily.

The two made it to the village, and he took her to a romantic spot that gave an exellent view of the sunset. Aerith smiled a real smile and leaned against Zack, "you know i've missed you a whole lot" Aerith said and he made a noise showing he knew. He wrapped an arm around Aerith and held her tightly.

"I've missed you too" he said and they caught up on time.

Temari watched them leave and shot a glare full of daggers at Aerith and Zack.

"He better make a good choice, either a cheating girlfriend like Aerith or me if he doesn't then he loses me till my mating ends" she said her hand clenching into a fist.

She straightened up everything and forgot that she "accidentally" put a purple hyacinth in his shirt. The princess left the dojo and went to speak to her father. Once she made it to where he was she sensed he was having council, the were became downcast "I guess it'll have to wait till they're done" she whispered and he heard it, but no one else did.

Temari walked to her room where Tifa, and the other girls were waiting for her.

"I take it didn't go to well" Tifa said and patted a spot beside her, "your right it didn't. I guess I should give up on him now" Temari said and sat down beside her yougner sister. Tifa knew that Temari was about to cry, and the other princesses left.

"I think I should start finding eligable mates" Temari said and a tear ran down her pale face. Tifa froze "you mean you plan on getting mated? at 559 years?" Tifa asked softly.

"I have to find one, and everyone has been pushing me to find one. So now I will... Tifa will you help me find one?" asked Temari softly.

"I think you already found one" the wine eyed princess said and rubbed circles on her sisters back.

"He doesn't qualify... at least not anymore" Temari sniffled, and Tifa hugged her gently.

"Well who ever you choose i'll support you with a full 100" Tifa said soothingly, and Temari nodded. "Thanks Tifa-chan" Temari muttered and Tifa stood up to leave.

"There will be no dancing tonight so rest up and i'll have father come visit you" Tifa said and left her sisters room to find their father.

A few hours later

Taro entered his daughters darkened room, the man out of instinct lit the candles in it. A fresh vanilla and some exotic scents filled her room, and she sat up to see her father walking over to her.

"Tifa tells me that you are ready to be engaged to a mate... is that true?" he asked looking at her squarly in the eyes.

"Yes father" she said softly, and she turned away and thought of Zack once again. He then grinned "i'm proud of you Temari, now our line will be secured... I think we shall start finding you a proper mate" he said and helped her up.

"You look so much like your mother Temari" he said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you father" she said softly and let him hug her tightly, "so when do you think I can have some grandkids?" he asked and she lightly punched him.

"I don't know, just not at the moment" she said to him softly, and he nodded.

"I shall give the news to everyone on the night of festivities" he said and she smiled softly.

"Alright then" the were princess said and brushed ebony black waves of hair out of her face. He soon left her room and she fell asleep letting the moonlight shine through her open balcony door. It wasn't safe, but she needed a way to keep cool during the night when it got extremely hot and humid like tonight.

She slept rather peacefully that night and didn't know of the torture of finding an eligable mate tomorrow would be.

Tomorrow

Temari sat up and stretched, the way she strethed cracked all her bones and the sound echoed throughout her room. She didn't mind it and got out of her bed. Tifa entered and the two sisters started to find a good outfit for Rayne to put on. They found an extravegant kimono for her to where. Temari put on the navy blue silk kimono that had lines forming intricate patterns in a pale blue color. The obi was satin and an ocean blue color and it had the pattern of white lilies.

Her crown was freshly cleaned and she put it on after her hair was done in a fancy style. There were two chopsticks forming an X in it, and she had some jewelry dangling from it. Her make up was the theme of the color blue, her eye shadow was cerulean blue and a dark blue color. Her lipgloss was blue as well and had glittery stuff in it.

Tifa smiled warmly at the choice of outfit for her. Temari looked in the mirror and gasped at how pretty she looked, "this suits you" Tifa murmured and Temari smiled gently at Tifa. Tifa had on a simple green kimono that had various shades of green on it. The two left her room and walked to the royal gardens.

It was more fancy than the one the dojo lead to. There were cherry blossom paths, and other paths that were surrounded by rare and extravegant flowers that were hard to find. The two siblings were speaking in low tones and were sitting at the coy pond. The neon green eyed princess put a hand in the cool water and swirled it around.

"Your gonna get a whole host of youkais trying to vye for your attention" Tifa said warmly.

"Probably" Rayne replied and was in a much better mood today. Tifa caught herself coy and put it back after it flopped around for a few seconds. Kagome entered the garden and met up with the two princesses. "Afternoon Kags!" Temari said cheerfully trying to catch a coy which she did so after a bit.

"Afternoon Temari-chan and Tifa-chan" Kagome said cheerfully her stormy blue eyes closing a bit as she smiled broadly at her two friends.

"I heard the news... congratulations" Kagome said and they all laughed when a coy splashed Temari. The oldest were princess got up and turned to Kagome, "soo Kags... tell us about you and Sesshomaru" the weretiger said delightedly.

"What about us?" Kagome asked innocently blinking and smiling.

"You have something to share, so share" Tifa said lightly and they all laughed together. The three soon left the royal gardens and were walking around the palace when they came across Zack and Aerith chatting. Aerith glared at Temari, and Zacks' jaw dropped when he saw Temari.

Tifa and Kagome snickered at the sight, all Temari did was ignore the two.

"Oh my gosh can you believe that he reacted like that?" giggled Kagome to Tifa and Temari. "It's his fault" Temari said in a not-so-happy voice, "or it could be your fault for giving up on him" Miroku said now appearing.

Temari glared a full 100 death glare at Miroku who just shied away from her.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Roku" she said and looked away.

"Congrats. Your father found an eligible mate for you" Miroku congratulated her.

"Thanks, but this fast?" Rayne replied in a nicer voice, "so will you be the dominant one?" asked Kagome.

"Of course! and besides he won't have much control unless I allow it" the weretiger answered a smirk now playing on to her face.

"I'm scared of her now" Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded in agreement and awe.

"You should be Roku" she said in a scary playful voice, and Kagome laughed at Mirokus' reaction.

"Now off to go meet the person my father has chosen for me" Temari said excitedly and she headed to the throne room. Her eyes glittered with some wierd energy that she never had before. The were princess opened the doors and closed them behind her. She bowed quickly to her father and the guest and went by her fathers side.

"Ahh good thing your here Temari, i'd like you to meet your new mate Kenshiki" her father said and she smiled warmly at the male demon. He was a lion youkai and she could smell that he was possessive, dominating, and fierce someone she wouldn't do well with. Kenshiki had tan skin and pretty golden eyes, his light cinnamon red hair represented and looked like a mane.

The man was pretty tall standing about 6'2". He had on a forest green hakamas and a jade green haori, his swords were at his side. One was lavishly decorated and the size about a katana. The other one was semi-decorated lavishly, but looked more battle worn and was the size of the Tetsaiga.

"Good afternoon mi'lady" he said bowing to her and speaking in a very silky, and semi-deep voice. She smiled warmly "good afternoon to you as well Prince Kenshiki of the Central lands" Rayne replied warmly to him. Her father smiled and shoo'd them off, the two walked down to the village. They were chatting happily as if nothing could bug them.

_Preview for Next Chapter: Rayne smiled gently at her intended mate to be /Is this the right thing thought/ she asked herself. _

Yume Moomba: Sooo what do you think? Is it good? I looked up the meanings of the flowers, and Roku is her nickname for Miroku. And Kenshiki is japanese for Pride, but i'll have to double check that too. Sorry I couldn't get the last part in italics.

_EDIT 11/20/07: Yeah i edited this chapter i haven't done so much with the other chapters, also i will continue on this. Haha, but other pplots and bunnies have hit me recently and i have school to do as well as final fantasy vii and such. Also I got six different emails form six different collegs saying they're umm interested err in me and such._


End file.
